The SKCCC Research Pharmacy plays an integral role in supporting clinical research in the Cancer Center. The key function of the Research Pharmacy is to provide ongoing intensive pharmacy support for the clinical trials and thereby support the mission of Center. In order to fully support clinical research, the Research Pharmacy is integrated with the clinical pharmacy of the Center. The Research Pharmacy provides support for the development of clinical trials, resources to ensure proper completion of the trial, and has the ongoing responsibility for drug accountability and regulatory compliance. The resource is available to investigators and patients 24 hours a day, seven days a week to help manage the 292 protocols open in the Center for which drugs are dispensed.